Various types of smoking systems devised to control secondhand smoke are known in the prior art. However what is needed is an exhalation smoke filter mask that filters smoke breathed into an open first end and also masks malodors associated with smoking by venting volatilizing odorous oils when a user exhales through a masking filter assembly.
The present device, therefore, includes a filter assembly having a main filter assembly and a masking filter assembly. The main filter assembly includes an activated carbon filter and the masking filter assembly includes a fabric member infused with volatilizing odorous oils. When a user exhales smoke into the open first end, smoke is first filtered in the main filter assembly, wherein smoke particles are sorbed to surfaces predominant in the active carbon filter, and the exhalation is then masked by action of volatilized odorous oils producible when airflow through the masking filter assembly is effected.
In one embodiment of the invention, an inner sleeve member, devised to house the filter assembly, is securable interior to an outer sleeve member. The inner sleeve member may be disposable, while the outer sleeve member may be retained for reuse. In another embodiment, the device is devised for portability, rendered pocket-sized, and includes a disposable member having the filter assembly therein.
In all embodiments, filtering of exhaled smoke is effective and concealment of associated malodors is enabled by production of odorous oils vented from the device during use. Secondhand smoke is thus mitigatible, and exhalations of smoke are likewise concealable from bystanders and passersby.